Earth (American Dad)
In the wasteland of Langley Falls, Stan wanders through the ruins covered in tattoos, passing warnings about "The Two Hundred." He returns to the ruins of his home, avoiding strangers until he runs into Principal Lewis scavenging in his kitchen. Stan explains that he was in South America during the “blast” and tells of his falcon tattoo. In a flashback, Stan, Klaus and Hayley go fishing and get into an argument instead of spending time together. She attempts to free the caught fish where they are eaten by falcons. Stan mentions that his tattoo is a reminder of that event. As Stan tries to turn his back, Lewis tries to eat him but he escapes and runs into Greg as Lewis chops off one of his legs for food. With Stan carrying Greg, he finds out that his family headed off to a "new haven" safe zone. Greg inquires about a tattoo that looks like a doily and Stan recalls a father-son "mud run" obstacle course. Due to Stan's nagging to keep up, Steve becomes injured throughout the course, ending in his leg being broken and spending his time knitting doilies. They come on a trap set by scavengers but they take off when they believe “The Two Hundred” are coming but it is really Roger fooling the rubes. He agrees to follow along to help find the family. They hop a flaming train to avoid a pack of wild dogs, thinking they lost Greg who manages to haul himself aboard. In the dark, Roger tries to avoid the tattoo discussion but Stan launches into one about a trash can after forgetting to take one out for Francine. She determinedly tries to chase down the trash truck but loses all of the trash in the process. When Greg is attacked on the train by a savage survivor, Roger tosses Stan out the train but Greg joins them again. Arriving at the new haven safe zone, they find the area burnt out and believe all of the occupants to be dead. Roger finds Francine's locket just as Lewis chops off Greg's other leg. Captured and transported in a cage, Stan mentally shuts down and tells of his trip to South America and yet another tattoo. He regrets not giving his family a proper goodbye and believes they are dead and begs to be killed. Just as Lewis pulls a gun, Hayley knocks it away with a trained falcon and Steve nets Lewis in an oversized doily. But when the cart rolls away and almost goes over a cliff, both Steve and Hayley are unable to stop it. Francine adds her muscle from hauling trash cans and pulls it back from the cliff edge. Just as they think they are safe, Lewis whistles for the savage survivors of Langley Falls as two hundred clones of Roger arrive. Roger recalls a trip to Langley Quantum Labs where he wanders into a hadron collider which causes all of his personas to be released and worldwide devastation. The two groups rush toward each other, but none are friendly to the Smiths. Just in time, Jeff and a dragon-Klaus arrive to save the day as Stan tells of his last tattoo of the event to his grandchildren. Baby-0.PNG Insurgen.PNG American Dad! Season 16 Episode 7 – Shark 0047.jpg American Dad! Season 16 Episode 7 – Shark 0046.jpg American Dad! Season 16 Episode 7 – Shark 0045.jpg American Dad! Season 16 Episode 7 – Shark 0044.jpg American Dad! Season 16 Episode 7 – Shark 0043.jpg American Dad! Season 16 Episode 7 – Shark 0041.jpg American Dad! Season 16 Episode 7 – Shark 0040.jpg American Dad! Season 16 Episode 7 – Shark 0014.jpg American Dad! Season 16 Episode 7 – Shark 0013.jpg 12 (1)-1499391158.PNG 13 (2)-1499391266.PNG Americandads07e12thewrestler1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-1124 28458794047 o.jpg Americandads07e12thewrestler1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-1125 28458793987 o.jpg Americandads07e12thewrestler1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-1126 43278047502 o.jpg Americandads07e12thewrestler1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-1127 28458793857 o.jpg Americandads07e12thewrestler1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-1128 43278047422 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0884 41518009530 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0885 41518009410 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0886 41518009290 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0887 41518009240 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0888 41518009160 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0892 41518008970 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0893 41518008760 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0894 41518008690 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0895 41518008640 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0896 41518008430 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0941 41518008330 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0956 41518006670 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0957 41518006540 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0958 41518006350 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0959 41518006210 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0960 41518006130 o.jpg Americandads07e08theunbraveone1080pweb-dldd51h264-tooncore-0961 41518006010 o.jpg Category:The Universe Category:Alternate History Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse